


Time Lord Steve Rogers Not!Fic

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Time Lord Steve Rogers [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comment Fic, Crossover, Fobwatch, Fobwatched Time Lord, Fusion, Meta, Not!Fic, Time Lord Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: The further adventures of Time Lord Steve Rogers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted https://lannamichaels.dreamwidth.org/1001727.html

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment from donutsweeper: OMG YES I NEED MORE ABOUT TIMELORD!STEVE!!!!!
> 
> I mean. *ahem* A continuation or meta or.... something. Anything.
> 
> The museum had the pocket watch so it did belong to him pre-plane crash. Did his mom give it to him? Or is that an implanted memory? How much of the history of him and Buck is real? All of it? None of it? Did Erskine's formula/device thing only work on Steve because of his Time Lord-ness? Or did it work in spite of it? Did he survive the ice because of the formula or due to being a Time Lord? Inquiring minds want to know!!!!

OKAY SO Steve totally only survived the ice because of some ~~time lord self-preservation thing~~, this is btw the only reason he survived the serum + the machine. Otherwise? Would totally have killed any human or, like, turned them into the Hulk. I feel he was probably some kind of random foundling (oh hai Highlander, you get into everything) that Sarah Rogers and her husband adopted, like, "here is a random child with a pocket watch to indicate which family of origin he came from so they can find him again (there was an article or something I'd read about how kids given to orphanages were given things by their moms, like fabric and stuff, so their moms could find them again when/if they went to get them back), and it's cold and he's abandoned and he needs us" and then, maybe because of more ~~time lord nonsense~~ it basically slips Sarah's mind to tell Steve that it's the one thing he has from his birth parents. The pocket watch just has some kind of spell-thing on it to make it blend in and people not notice it or think too much about it, for self-preservation, until the time lord is ready to time lord again. So Steve has it and it sticks around and it's always important enough for him to keep but not to think too much about, unless his attention is drawn to it in some intentional way, which it never is.

So Steve grows up like normal, befriends Bucky like normal, but his inner time lordness just makes sure he doesn't die before he gets around to opening the watch and becoming a time lord again. So he survives illness, the serum, the war, the ice... and then someone is like "so, this pocket watch, what's its story?" and Steve is suddenly getting into a GODDAMN STARING CONTEST WITH A WATCH being like "...wait, this is-- this is important? this is a thing? why is it like I've never really seen this before? I carried it around my entire life, why does it seem so new... and shiny... and captivating, why is everything so loud, why does it seem like I have to open it of course I need to open it". He's never opened it before and it never seemed all that important that it didn't work or that he never opened it, it was just part of the watch's protective camoflage. BUT NOW STEVE IS ACTUALLY LOOKING AT IT, and he's still a time lord, even though he's hidden, so he's seeing the parts of it that other people can't see, because humans, and he's mystified and confused and captivated and really the only option is to open that damn thing right up and find out what the hell is inside it.

Which is his ~~time lord soul~~ or whatever the hell it is; I rewatched random parts of the family of blood episodes (which I don't recall much liking the first time around, and which doesn't seem to show Tennant opening the watch???? I kept trying to find that part and failing, this could just be user error), and the end of utopia (much better episode), but, like, it's their time lordiness or whatever? IDEK if human time lords have 2 hearts, maybe that's why Steve had heart problems. His body's technically a time lord and it's like "what the fuck, how am I supposed to manage with just one heart, I want to complain to management".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted https://lannamichaels.dreamwidth.org/1001727.html

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment from donutsweeper: What kind of person was Steve/would Steve be once he opens the watch?
> 
> What I always found interesting was that Yana was by all accounts a pretty great guy, trying to save the end of humanity while he was the fobwatched!Master. Ten was.. well, kind of a stuffy self-righteous ass. So, Steve's innate goodness, his 'I hate bullies' shtick is that all going to go away and he's going to turn into someone else? Will it just all crystallize into more *Steveness*?

Ooooh, this is a good question. One thing about Time Lords is that they are aware of their own essential-immortality (or at least, very very very long life that comes out to the same thing in the wash). Steve Rogers? Has never had that. He's basically only had one life and he's going to spend it however he wants, since it's gonna end shortly, so what does it matter if he dies of pneumonia or jumping out of a plane, it's all the same anyway.

And then he gets REGENERATIONS. So, like, that actually gets WORSE. It's hard to have a death wish when you're not really sure what would make someone like you die.

I was about to be like "well, unless the Daleks show up or anything." SO LET'S HAVE THE DALEKS SHOW UP.

It's only the logical conclusion after all. You want someone to take over the world? You want someone to start murdering everyone? YOU NEED A PLUNGER AND A MECHANIZED VOICE. YOU NEED TO EXTERMINATE.

Oh and also, Steve doesn't really get ancestral memories or whatever from the watch; he just gets from his own life. So if that was before the time war, he doesn't konw that there aren't time lords anymore; and oh god, I don't even know what the current doctor who timeline is on if there's time lords, because of the whole thing with clara and with capaldi punching his way through that wall and showing up in time lord land. SO MAYBE ALL THE TIME LORDS ARE STILL AROUND, WHO KNOWS, NOT ME.

Thor on the other hand? Thor knows from time lords. So he's like "hello, i see you have found your second heart, that is excellent news!" And suddenly Thor isn't the only alien around, and all the other avengers are kinda lolling like, so when is *Steve's* evil brother going to show up and start murdering people?

SURPRISE STEVE DOESN'T HAVE AN EVIL BROTHER, HE JUST HAS THE DOCTOR STALKING THE DALEKS. Because the Daleks show up and start murdering people so naturally the Doctor does as well.

Steve is very confused by the Doctor. Sure, he understands interfering in everything to help save lives, but the idea that the Doctor would be like "nope, that bit over there? Time. Time won't let me. Not allowed." Steve doesn't necessarily believe in Not Allowed.

The Doctor is like "well, it's fine, it's not like your TARDIS will let you do it anyway, there's failsafes, it's a really loud bell actually, you can't miss it."

Steve: the fuck is a TARDIS and where do I get one?

And Tony's like "hey, man, I know a bunch of programmers, we can take care of your failsafes if it's really important. Also can I hitch a ride into the past to punch my dad in the nose during ww2? Thanks, appreciated."

So anyway, now the Doctor is itching to just take Steve and put him on gallifrey or something FOR HIS OWN GOOD AND HIS OWN EDUCATION into whatever the hell the time lord rules actually are about anything. And Steve...

hey, Steve could always use a vacation. Sometimes externally enforced vacations. But it's been kinda rough on Earth lately so sure, why not. Let's go to Gallifrey and get some POST GRADUATE TIME LORD LEARNING ON.


	3. Chapter 3

> ....and he'd totally try to save Bucky from that fall, no matter what the Doctor tried to say.

omg he totally would. They'd just open the TARDIS doors mid-air and catch him like River Song. Because it's not like it would change anything in Steve's own timeline, he was taken out of time in ww2 and came back in like 2012. And it's not like the nazis wouldn't have just found someone else, it's not like zola wasn't doing a ton of experiments, there's nothing intrinsic that made it have to be bucky, it could have been someone else.

So they save Bucky. (Future!Bucky was okay with this plan and even came along to help, he knows where he landed, so if they missed him in the air, he knew where they could find him to rescue him later.)

I'm just gonna handwave that since Future!Bucky is in the TARDIS, he doesn't go magically poof or anything, there's just two Buckys hanging around. This is pretty lolarious, with ww2!Bucky being like "um, not that I mind the rescue, but if I died to save your life, Steve, I'm okay with that" and then future!Bucky comes in with "nope, surprise, you didn't actually die, entire decades of horrors happened, just take the rescue and be grateful. Oh and btw, Steve's an alien."

WW2!Bucky: I KNEW IT.


End file.
